


Да будет земля тебе пухом (чтобы псам было легче вырыть твои кости)

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Language: Russian, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Черч – первый в ЦРУ, кто протягивает Монро руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да будет земля тебе пухом (чтобы псам было легче вырыть твои кости)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

A shot –  
I’m awake, sweating and afraid.  
Downstairs the telephone is ringing, before the dawn, before the alarm.  
The LED display says 5:00, my head still full of murder and lies, nuclear war:  
The North after the bomb, machines the only survivors.  
(Дэвид Пис – «1980»)

Мистер Черч – первый в ЦРУ, кто протягивает Монро руку, хотя в тот момент, когда они впервые друг друга видят, зовут их иначе. Управление мало чем отличается от религиозной общины, оно заставляет отказаться от имени, забирает все, что у тебя есть, отдавая взамен немного веры в вещи, которые почти заслуживают веры.   
– Добро пожаловать, – говорит незнакомец в плохо выглаженном костюме. – Теперь ты будешь отдавать приказы на самом высоком уровне, солдат.  
Монро – еще не Монро – кивает и пожимает руку, хотя обращение «солдат» ему не нравится, больше ему не подходит.   
– Рад буду работать с тобой, – добавляет человек, который потом станет мистером Черчем, но в глазах его видна ложь или, по меньшей мере, сомнение. – Если повезет, то найдем общий язык.   
Человек в плохо выглаженном костюме представляется как мистер Питерс, но это – имя из аляскинского отделения, после перевода он получит несколько новых, сам выберет основное, почти настоящее. Монро запоминает все его слова, делая вид, что не слушает – он часто прикидывается невнимательным, так можно узнать гораздо больше. Чужие слова, чужие шаги, чужие тайны – вся ложь мира, обязательная и не очень.   
За порогом одного из кабинетов, отделанных старинными деревянными панелями, человек с утомленным лицом отдает им новые документы, которые не просто похожи на настоящие, они и есть настоящие. Никакого обмана или подлога: просто некоторые люди появляются на свет уже взрослыми, с придуманными историями, в которые при случае подкинут новые факты, когда потребуется оформить визу в Арабские Эмираты, разрешить въезд в Северную Корею, оправдать самоубийство.  
Так Монро становится Монро. Он не знает, как выбирают имена для документов или позывных – возможно, кидают дротик в телефонный справочник или разговаривают с обезьяной. Впрочем, это не его дело, он просто принимает новое имя, как обычно принимают полученное при рождении. Однажды просыпаешься и понимаешь: ты Гарри, или Джонни, или еще кто-нибудь.

*

Правда зависит от точки зрения, в этом плане ЦРУ сильно отличается от военного командования, где все границы четко очерчены, ты можешь хотя бы сказать тем, кому отдаешь приказы: вот – хорошие, вот – плохие, берите свои винтовки и идите мочить гребаных сучат, пока они не выбили из вас все дерьмо. Но Монро не пугают сложности, он привыкает к чему угодно, без проблем.   
К счастью, у него уже есть проводник в этом мире, не напарник, но хотя бы спутник.  
Его любимое имя, полученное при переводе, – мистер Черч, хотя используемых так много, что Монро даже не пытается упомнить все, ему вполне хватает собственных: Монро, Флитч, Джей Кей, мистер Вудс, доктор Клайв, Томас Беркли. К половине имен прилагаются номера страховки или военных жетонов, числа – это человеческая жизнь, ее начало, конец, цена, если не хочешь думать о насилии, просто представляй себе огромную машину, перерабатывающую одни числа в другие. Но Монро не из тех, кто боится крови или смерти.  
Он не может сказать, всегда ли был равнодушен к жестокости или однажды просто изменился, перестал чувствовать отвращение, неприязнь, сочувствие, страх – все то, что не дает обычным людям на улицах убивать друг друга из-за неправильно припаркованных машин. Монро не помнит, решил ли пойти в армию ради убийств, справедливости, или просто все получилось само собой. Во всяком случае, он не стал психопатом, не превратился в серийного убийцу – каждый раз проливая кровь, Монро проливает ее ради блага американского народа или хотя бы тех людей, которые о нем заботятся.   
Монро никогда не жалеет о принятых решениях или совершенных поступках – таково золотое правило агентов ЦРУ и всех тех, кто хочет стать одним из них. Он соглашается с Черчем, когда это необходимо, не упускает из виду деталей: теория всегда сильно отличается от практики, чем раньше поймешь это, тем легче будет дальше.   
В самом начале они с Черчем отправляются куда-то на юг, к мексиканской границе, где жарко, как в аду, как в Ираке. Раньше Монро здесь не был, но он не тратит времени на сувенирные лавки или разговоры с местными, не покупает сахарных черепов к вечернему чаю, его дело – найти среди пограничников парня, который начал с пропуска нелегалов, а теперь полез в дела посерьезнее.   
Парня зовут Питер Блэйк, копы уже пустили псов по его следу, но арест одного кретина, пытавшегося подзаработать пару лишних баксов, – сущая ерунда, гораздо важнее добраться до тех, кто эти деньги ему обещал. Монро остается с ним в комнате для допросов, где выключены все камеры, где можно расчленить тело, а потом попытаться поиграть в футбол отрубленной головой. Блэйк ерзает по стулу, он боится смерти, отправки в Гитмо и черт знает чего еще, но не меньше боится ребят, для которых пересылал документы, заталкивая полученные от связных флэшки в баулы всяких Кончит или Санчасов.  
Когда в комнату входит Черч, Монро уже всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы сломать идиоту пару костей. У Черча в руках стеклянный стакан и скрепка, Монро видит зажатую между пальцами белую крошку, но Блэйку ее не заметить.  
– Это кислота, – ровным тоном произносит Черч. – А пытки в Техасе запрещены только по четным числам.   
Черч бросает скрепку в стакан, вместе с незаметной белой крошкой, вода тут же как будто закипает, а скрепка ложится на дно, становясь невидимой. Блэйк слышал достаточно угроз, чтобы поверить в любую ложь и начать дергаться, как на электрическом стуле.  
– Лучше тебе начать говорить, – Монро подыгрывает сходу, улыбается, разводит руками, – мы не шутим.   
– Я не знаю, кто эти ребята, – бормочет Блэйк.   
– Три, – говорит Черч.  
– Я, правда, не знаю, кто они, я просто встречался с Паулем на углу, брал у него что нужно, и все.  
– Два.   
Блэйк кусает губы, ерзает, пытается подняться, наручники чуть не сдирают кожу с запястий. Его лицо – воплощенный в красных и белых пятнах ад паники, ужаса, предчувствия страданий, его глаза блестят, а нижняя челюсть дрожит.  
– Один.   
– Я не знаю! – кричит Блэйк, снова подскакивает с места, резко дергает наручники, едва не падает под стол.   
– Ноль, – говорит Черч и отводит руку со стаканом чуть назад.  
– Хорошо! Это все Маркус! – на этот раз Блэйк срывается на хрип, откидывается назад, кое-как уворачиваясь, но Черч все равно обливает его. Прозрачные капли стекают по щекам Блэйка, тут же заходящегося в истошном оре, пытающегося отряхнуться.   
Монро просто стоит и смотрит на его возню, на проступающее у ширинки мокрое пятно, потом – видит разочарованный взгляд.   
Черч улыбается.   
– Вот так мы решаем проблемы, – говорит он. – Только иногда кислота настоящая. Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять тебе все остальное.  
Нет, не нужно. Монро кивает. 

*

У них бывают офисные дни, когда вся правда остается скрытой за страницами таблиц, расшифрованными отчетами, документами достаточно секретными, чтобы их сжигали по вечерам.   
В мире постоянно ведется несколько десятков войн, не считая местных конфликтов, вроде попыток собрать из осколков независимый Курдистан или отколоть Ирландию от остальной Великобритании. В половине из них так или иначе участвует Америка, а две трети оставшихся просто связаны с ней через бесконечную череду союзников, противников, обязательств, соглашений, черт знает чего еще. Сначала Монро представляет себе конфликты, решаемые ЦРУ, похожими на боксерские поединки: в правом углу в синих трусах мистер Черч, в левом в красных – арабские смертники, африканцы-наемники, русские спецы с истекшим сроком годности, сумасшедшие китайцы или корейцы, готовые взорвать полмира, чтобы заполучить вторую половину. Позже Монро понимает – все гораздо больше похоже на собачьи бои, без рефери, канатов, спасительного удара гонга.   
Правила просты: ты загрызешь противника, или он загрызет тебя.   
В роли полупьяных зрителей, кричащих и считающих укусы, – сенаторы, генералы, руководство всех государственных структур, о существовании которых ты даже не задумываешься, пока не приходится иметь дело с ними лично.   
Он умеет просчитывать все на ход, два, десять вперед, если это нужно, но в собачьей грызне нет никаких ходов, ты просто или кусаешь, или стоишь и ждешь, пока тебе разорвут глотку. 

*

На самом деле убийства – скучное занятие, ты всегда можешь точно прикинуть, сколько в человеческом теле крови, как синеют губы у утопленника, какого цвета мозги, которые разносит по полу выстрел.   
В сущности, Монро не отказался бы поменьше знать о штанц-марках, остающихся на коже при выстреле в упор, конусообразных раневых каналах или ошметках легких в кишках, если пуля хорошо повеселилась у покойника внутри, прежде чем вылететь. Дело не в брезгливости или страхе, просто если разная ерунда занимает в твоей голове слишком много места, для по-настоящему ценных штук ничего не остается.

*

Черч всегда хладнокровен, как десять тысяч змей, он одинаково спокойно составляет отчеты для начальства и убивает безоружных, читает газеты, чистит оружие, смотрит в окно, гуглит прогноз погоды. У него только одно выражение лица – насмешливое равнодушие, как у старшеклассника, готовящегося окунуть новичка в унитаз.   
В один из немногочисленных офисных дней он приносит Монро кофе – двойной сахар, никаких сливок, все в точности как всегда, тот сам заказывает.  
– Это не значит, что мы с тобой приятели, в Управлении все друг другу ни хрена не приятели, но мы работаем в паре, а значит, должны держаться вместе.  
– Мне не нужен приятель, – Монро кивает, берет стакан и сразу делает первый глоток: кофе обжигает небо, на вкус он похож на разведенную кипятком грязь, – мне нужен тот, к кому я смогу повернуться спиной.   
Черч тоже кивает, у них похожая система ценностей. В ЦРУ многие так смотрят на вещи, будто это стандартная схема для всех агентов, необходимая им, как снайперу необходимы два глаза, а хирургу – две руки.

*

Среди заданий не только убийства. Иногда агенты Управления просто воруют чужие тайны, которые не удалось добыть иначе, потому что некоторые вещи нельзя купить за деньги, сколько ни предлагай. Иногда приходится заканчивать войны, иногда – развязывать, поднимать кровавый прилив над морем миллионов убитых, волну с бордовой пеной, пахнущей парным человеческим мясом.  
Они сами могут оставаться чистыми, могут лезть в пекло, разницы никакой – кровавый прилив поднимается только выше, с каждым разом все выше, готовый захлестнуть новые города, дороги, страны, Монро думает: «Завтра утонет еще больше ваших детей». 

*

Однажды они оказываются под бомбежкой на границе Бенина и Того, где американские интересы впадают в бездонное море африканских военных конфликтов, которые не кончатся никогда. Какой-то умник сливает противнику точные координаты места, где они прячутся: американцы, те, кто им помогает, те, кто просто хочет сражаться с Того, неважно, в пользу какой страны. Вряд ли у Того есть чем сражаться, их военные бьют со всей дури, вкладываются в единственный шанс на победу – или они уничтожает одним ударом максимум целей, или им крышка.  
Но когда земля вздрагивает, а потолок раскалывается надвое, Монро не думает о политике или голодных тогианских детях, которые не получили куска хлеба, чтобы кто-то мог продолжать войну с Бенином. Монро снова чувствует себя солдатом, иракский песок в его легких раскаляется, выжигая все нутро, когда бенинскому генералу проламывает череп укрепляющая укрытие балка, расшатавшаяся от первого же взрыва.   
Он залезает под стол, как пьяный школьник на репетиции выпускного, считает до десяти, прежде чем рвануть из здания прочь. Ни одно укрытие не может быть по-настоящему надежным, как ни одна тайна не может быть по-настоящему личной. 

*

– Как твое настоящее имя? – спрашивает однажды Монро, не надеясь на ответ.  
– Это и есть мое настоящее имя, – тот пожимает плечами. – Мистер Питерс, мистер Черч, мистер Хэнсон. Все они настоящие. Твое тоже настоящее, со временем ты поймешь это, Монро.   
Черч не обращается к нему по имени, ни сейчас, ни позже – никогда, как если бы у Монро не было никакого имени, даже придуманного, время от времени тот даже забывает свое простое «Джеймс», прилагающееся к фамилии. 

*

Иногда они не отправляются на место сами, устраивая все через третьи руки, в таких случаях исполнители присылают отчеты, чем подробнее, тем лучше – съемки с «колибри», записи с микрофонов, вмонтированных в бронежилеты. Отчеты похожи на реалити-шоу, из которого забыли вырезать всю матершину.  
Монро ненавидит реалити-шоу.   
Мистер Черч смотрит очередные кадры отчетного видео, которые никогда не попадут в новости и спрашивает:  
– Вот поглядишь на такое и спросишь: чем вообще мы отличаемся от Аль-Каиды?  
Монро тоже смотрит на экран вместе с ним, прямо туда, где умирают люди, где убивают люди, там много дыма, но совсем нет огня:  
– Да тем, что они террористы ебаные, – отвечает он, глядя уже не на экран, а на собственное отражение в нем, дым из видеозаписи делает его лицо похожим на уродливую маску или испорченный бесконечным ксерокопированием фоторобот. 

*

Охота на перебежчика – далеко не самое сложное из того, что они проворачивают: парня зовут Джеки Хьюстон, он знает достаточно, чтобы руководство ЦРУ мечтало прибить его голову где-нибудь в коридоре и использовать как мишень для дротиков. Монро находит его по следу из грязных денег, которые всегда приводят к цели не хуже хлебных крошек, остается только накрыть парня, устроить охоту на лис. Некоторые убийства должны быть тихими, но некоторые обязаны прогреметь как можно дальше. Публичные казни, пытки, сожжения на площадях не остались в Средних Веках, тот, кто травит противника полонием, показывает свою силу всему миру.   
Способ убийства выбирает Черч, он любит эту часть работы, а Монро не видит смысла ее забирать. На этот раз убийство получается похожим на школьный розыгрыш: ловушка-распылитель в пустынном месте, это все равно что банка с краской, поставленная на приоткрытую дверь. Конечно, снайперский выстрел куда эффективнее, но Черч любит пошутить. Наверное, у него не было друзей в детстве, или он прочел слишком много книг об инквизиции.   
Монро не видит смысла об этом говорить. Он просто соглашается на предложенный Черчем план – в конце концов, если что-то пойдет не так, они просто пристрелят Хьюстона из укрытия.   
Но все проходит просто прекрасно. Место действия – заброшенная фабрика в Мадре-де-Дьос, в десятке миль от Пуэрто-Мальдонадо, где Хьюстон назначает встречу своим связным. Время нападения рассчитано идеально.  
Серая пыль щавелевой кислоты засыпает лицо Хьюстона, пристает к нему, как маска, тут же чернея у глаз. Хьюстон пытается отряхнуться, похожий на Питера Блэйка, но на этот раз кислота действительно настоящая, она сжигает кожу, превращает слизистые в кровавую кашу, Монро успевает подумать о неоправданной жестокости по отношению к врагу, пока Хьюстон размазывает по лицу смесь из нерастворившихся кристаллов и собственных лопнувших глаз. Потом Монро милосердно стреляет Хьюстону в шею, фонтан крови забрызгивает пол, все заканчивается быстро, без лишнего шума.   
Монро ненавидит пальбу с близкого расстояния: обрывки плоти, ошметки требухи, кровь из ран и крики боли, если не удается убить с первого выстрела – стоило бросить военную карьеру хотя бы ради свободы от этого.   
В любой работе есть как преимущества, так и недостатки, важно просто правильно смотреть на вещи.   
– По-моему, мы заслуживаем хорошего отпуска после всего этого дерьма, – говорит Черч, глядя на то, как мертвый Хьюстон сучит ногами, и Монро кивает. – Для профилактики побегов из курятника.   
Но вместо отпуска они получают новое задание, такое же неотложное, как все остальные.

*

– Не все вещи нужно указывать в отчетах, – говорит мистер Черч.  
Конечно, он едва ли чист на руку, каждый крутится, как умеет, если видишь жирный кусок, глупо его упускать. Монро не лезет не в свое дело, просто запоминает все увиденное, услышанное, замеченное, это его сокровища, однажды они могут спасти Монро жизнь.  
– Конечно, – кивает он, – каждый имеет право на свои секреты.  
У него нет собственных тайн, пока – нет, поэтому Монро хранит секреты Черча. Это как брать чужую машину или зажигалку или приглашать на танцы чужую подружку: все так делают время от времени, никто не гордится сделанным, но без обмана, зависти и отвращения мир невозможен, по крайней мере – мир с ЦРУ, секретными агентами, грязной работой, которую они делают, лжи, которую они продают.   
Их работа – множество разных вещей, не только убийства и отчеты, есть еще переговоры, часы наблюдения, рукопожатия, проверки, личные встречи.  
После разговоров с некоторыми людьми, Монро снятся убийства, страдания, пытки – он видит, как сдирает с этих людей кожу, обнажая мясо, не яркое, свежее, а гнилое, пахнущее разложением, жесткое, окоченевшее, такое же, как их ложь.  
После убийств ему не снится ничего, только молчаливая темнота, из которой никто не шагнет вперед с лицемерной приветливой улыбкой. Монро называет про себя пустые сны самыми лучшими, с ними хотя бы можно отдохнуть от происходящего наяву. 

*

Они хорошие люди или плохие люди. Вряд ли можно точно сказать. Монро не пытается определить, у него так много мыслей в голове, что для новых остается слишком мало места.   
В Санто-Доминго он отправляется на прогулку, долгую прогулку перед отбытием обратно в Штаты. Монро медленно прохаживается по узким улочкам, полным кричащих друг на друга людей, лотков с товарами, бродячих собак. Он вглядывается в уродливые очертания Маяка Колумба на горизонте, пытаясь понять, откуда в Латинской Америке такая любовь к бетонным сооружениям, выглядящим так, будто инопланетяне пытались скопировать величие Ватикана.  
Ранним утром Монро наблюдал за казнью троих местных – палач местной тайной полиции явно идиот, он закручивал винт с такой скоростью, будто это были пытки, хотя на самом деле из осужденных давно выжали все до последней капли, оставалось только отправить их ад. Но палач тянул резину, поворачивал ручку кое-как, поэтому казненные кричали, хрипели, дергались, как одержимые. Это тянулось целую вечность.  
Монро кратко записал все в отчет и теперь хочет обо всем забыть.   
Он чувствует, как солнце прогревает его кровь, солнце Афганистана, Ирака, Ливана, Вьетнама, Кубы, Франции – всех стран, войн, в которые Америка влезала ради собственного блага, спасения, денег, высоких идеалов, давно потерявших всякую ценность. Потом Монро поводит плечами, глядя на собственную тень, и вдруг отчетливо понимает: все закончилось, он уже не солдат, привязанный к линии фронта, знающий, с какой стороны ждать атаки. Это ощущение похоже на порыв ветра, пронизывающий до кости.  
Все люди, которых он убивает, те, кто падает в высокую волну кровавого прилива, поднимающего до небес куски расчлененных тел, – это не война, а бесконечная череда деловых соглашений, где каждая пуля оплачена заранее, а мертвецы включены в смету расходов. 

*

Общие машины, общие самолеты, костюмы, пошитые у одного портного, и одинаковые пистолеты, даже с общим серийным номером, хотя это против всех законов Бога, логики и США – Монро уверен: он не удивится, если однажды обнаружит, что баллистическая экспертиза не может отличить пули, выпущенные из его табельного оружия, от пуль из оружия Черча.   
У Монро нет человека ближе, чем Черч, то есть нет близких людей вовсе.  
Может, им обоим есть о чем рассказать, но они не будут разговаривать. Они не приятели, так сказал Черч, Монро готов принять это условие, ему легко хранить тайны, не произносить ни слова, ничего не обещать, чтобы не получать ответных обещаний – но дело не в желании отделить себя от остальных несокрушимой каменной стеной, просто смерть друзей чертовски выматывает. Монро уже достаточно наелся этого дерьма и больше не хочет. Он хоронит внутри себя слова, которые мог бы сказать друзьям.  
Иногда Монро пытается представить несуществующую правду о Черче, то, чем делятся в рабочей болтовне: любимое пиво, любимая команда высшей лиги, дата и место рождения.   
Монро кажется, что Черч знает о нем самом все до последней мелочи, хотя это не так. Просто Черч умеет смотреть на людей, как человек, которому известны все тайны мира, от Бермудского Треугольника до пропадающих носков. 

*

Наблюдение за пытками – скучное занятие, но от него тоже никуда не деться. Они ловят китайца где-то у границы, Монро не знает подробностей, в этот раз их с Черчем дело – просто присутствовать на допросе, то есть смотреть на пытки. Некоторые ломаются до того, как их начинают резать на части, но большинство держится какое-то время.   
Китаец сначала кричит, стискивая кулаки, потом затыкается, когда его толкают спиной на стол, затягивают на руках нейлоновые ремни, убивая атмосферу Средневековья.   
В комнате, освещенной единственной желтой лампой, мучительно душно. Монро ослабляет галстук, смотрит на часы, прикидывает, сколько времени займет допрос.   
Пытками занимаются двое: сутулый высокий англичанин и его помощница, девушка-азиатка, может быть, она тоже китаянка. Монро не очень хорошо их различает, к тому же ему наплевать.   
Монро садится на грубо сколоченный стул и вытаскивает из кармана сигаретную пачку, щелкает зажигалкой, закуривает, а Черч встает с ним рядом, прижимается спиной к стене, чуть прикрывает глаза, как будто вслушиваясь в крики китайца. Затягиваясь сигаретой, Монро смотрит на то, как широкое лезвие входит под тонкую пластинку ногтя, поворачивается, раскрывая рану, отделяя его от плоти, а китаец кричит – в самом начале всегда кричат, думают, хуже уже не будет.   
Кровь звонко капает на пол, и тогда китаец вдруг перестает кричать. От боли у людей часто перехватывает дыхание, а страх уходит, обычно такое случается позже, но этот парень спекся быстро, теперь самое главное – не прекращать пытку, тогда все решится само собой. Остается недолго, Монро уверен, Черч, похоже, тоже. Они не переговариваются, просто строят предположения, исходя из общего опыта.   
Высокий англичанин берет толстую иглу и втыкает ее китайцу в бедро, чуть поворачивает, резко выдергивает, втыкает снова, наверное, целится в тот нерв, латинское название которого Монро вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь запомнить, зато хорошо знает, как пользоваться иглами, если хочешь услышать, как человек рассказывает свои любимые истории.   
Китаец хватает ртом воздух, снова кричит без слов, потом начинает мотать головой и что-то быстро-быстро говорить, дрожа всем телом, как от холода.   
Китаянка переводит:  
– Он говорит, что записи уже переданы в Гонконг с Цзя. Но он прибудет туда только к пяти часам по местному времени.  
– Мы перехватим его, – кивает Монро.   
– Вот и славно. Спокойной ночи, мистер мудак, – говорит Черч и стреляет китайцу в голову. Мозги разлетаются по полу, по столу, кажется, попадают на обувь самому Черчу, но тот даже не пытается вытереть ноги. – Спасибо, Мэгги. Ты просто ангел.   
Он говорит слово «ангел» так, будто это ругательство. 

*

За ситуацией на Вилене они просто наблюдают, не вмешиваясь, – целая неделя на жарком острове, где слишком много оружия и внутренних конфликтов. Самопровозглашенный генерал пытается удержать второй по величине город на острове, люди президента пытаются изменить ситуацию, каждый дюйм земли переходит из рук в руки по десять раз на дню, поливаемый свежей кровью.   
У Монро достаточно времени для размышлений.  
Никто не выносит им благодарностей, никто не приставляет их к наградам. Монро мысленно пересчитывает полученные деньги, думая о том, что власть не всегда измеряется количеством цифр в банковской отчетности, ты можешь быть богат и ни хрена не значить, подавляющее большинство американцев входит в золотую верхушку мира, у них есть свои кровати и бутерброды с джемом на завтрак, но это все не дает им власти над миллионами заточенных в шахтах китайцев или голодных африканцев.   
Свобода, или власть, или просто возможность распоряжаться собственной жизнью – вот чего Монро недостает с каждым годом, с каждым месяцем все сильнее. Он думает об этом постоянно, не может забыть: каждый его большой прыжок – просто еще один маленький шаг для Дяди Сэма.

*

Время от времени они подходят близко к своим целям, почти вплотную, тогда Монро вспоминает каждый бой, в который шел, каждую стычку с врагом в патруле, каждый сделанный выстрел – то, из чего он построил дорогу, закончившуюся в ЦРУ.   
Теперь ему нужна другая дорога, ведущая куда-то подальше от идей, целей, стремления к справедливости, каким бы оно ни было. 

*

Они с Черчем не приятели, поэтому не могут стать врагами.   
Монро не ненавидит Черча, вся его способность ненавидеть как будто высохла, выветрилась, исчезла бесследно, теперь у него тоже есть только равнодушие.

*

Трудно вспомнить, когда именно Монро понял, что может бросить свою работу – не в смысле выйти на пенсию, потом издать под псевдонимом мемуары с разоблачениями и получить в благодарность за них нож в печень или плутоний в утренний кофе. Нет, просто однажды, глядя на чудовищ, которых убивает, отступников или просто подонков, Монро понимает: он может стать точно таким же, только вот его не поймают, у него будут пути к отступлению, которых нет у обычных наркобаронов, он ведь знает столько секретов, столько ходов и стандартных схем работы Управления, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Он не собирается становиться таким, как Джеки Хьюстон, продавать диктаторам из нищих стран секреты пентагоновских кабинетов, он просто забьется под стол, уйдет на дно и никогда больше не поднимется на поверхность. Монро хочет снова принадлежать самому себе.  
И тогда он думает о Вилене – маленьком райском острове, где всегда есть место для мечты, где даже ад должен представляться цветущим, полным зелени. Некоторые вещи можно купить.   
Он подбрасывает монету, молясь, чтобы выпала решка, если выпадет решка, то он ото всего откажется, бросит работу, бросит свои планы, уедет куда-нибудь в Перу, будет разводить лам, рано ложиться спать, слушать радио, трахать симпатичную индианку, пить дешевый чай, если выпадет решка, он навсегда сотрет из своей памяти все виды убийств и пыток, о которых успел узнать, если выпадет решка, он начнет заново, станет обычным человеком, придумает прошлое, в котором не будет места ни войне, ни ЦРУ, ни тем, кого ЦРУ сжигает на кострах.   
Выпадает орел.  
Монро пожимает плечами, как будто извиняясь перед собственными фантазиями о хорошем, мирном будущем с открытки. Он не будет жалеть о принятом решении.   
Вложить деньги в Вилену – все равно что купить старую южную ферму: ты платишь не за камни, не за окна, двери, чердак с хламом, кости рабов, закопанные под фундаментом, и пару акров чахлой кукурузы, а за историю, которая заменит твою собственную.   
Агентам Управления много приходится работать с наемниками разных цветов, размеров, профессий – иногда лучше просто заплатить полудюжине вооруженных коммандос, это накладно, зато ни одно задание не окажется проваленным без уважительных причин. Когда ты платишь, можешь быть уверен: все сделают чисто, быстро, никаких лишних проблем.   
Для переворота на Вилене Монро просто обращается к тем, кого знает. Его личных сбережений хватает на оплату услуг Пэйна и его приятеля Британца.   
Монро смотрит в их глаза и видит ложь, но ему совсем не нужна правда, ему нужны только союзники, а Пэйн – хороший выбор для таких дел: по крайней мере, он не будет пытаться дергать на себя одеяло или лезть под руку. Остается только обратиться к связному, который сможет заранее устроить переговоры с Гарзой, пообещать ему подарки, цветные бусы в обмен на золото, за века мало что изменилось, с дикими странами договариваются все так же. 

*

Монро готов к своему великому исходу.  
Последний штрих: он взрывает собственную машину, оставив внутри труп, – отпечатки пальцев затерты, зубы подогнаны под карту Монро, а значит, он будет официально мертв до тех пор, пока не сделают тест ДНК. Если повезет – Черч поверит, это даст дополнительную фору.  
Но Монро не слишком рассчитывает на удачу, знает: Черч – пронырливый сукин сын, не хуже его самого. 

*

Монро понимает с самого начала: визит Черча был вопросом времени, не больше и не меньше, ведь ни одно укрытие не может быть по-настоящему надежным, из чего бы ни были его стены.  
Черч прибывает на Вилену под видом туриста, улыбается прохожим, улыбается солдатам, которые заталкивают его в фургон и везут к старому кладбищу, где уже ждет Монро. Он смотрит на то, как Черч отряхивается, поправляет помятый пиджак и галстук.   
– Давно не виделись.   
– Хорошо выглядишь для покойника.   
Обмен любезностями проходят под дулами винтовок, готовых в любой момент разразиться выстрелами, которые превратят мистера Черча в кровавое месиво – хотя, конечно же, это решение на крайний случай, Монро не нужен мертвый агент ЦРУ на острове, никому такое не понравится, даже Гарзе, готовому сносить любую дрянь, пока его собственный портрет вышит на государственном флаге.   
– Да будет земля тебе пухом, когда ты умрешь по-настоящему, – добавляет Черч.  
– Пока я не собираюсь умирать, – Монро пожимает плечами.   
Черч смотрит ему прямо в глаза, как голодная змея – на крысу, но Монро не отводит взгляд, он знает: если Черч попытается что-то сделать, шевельнет хоть пальцем, тут же получит в голову пару разрывных, столько же в живот, столько же в грудь.   
– Ты кусок дерьма, – спокойно говорит Черч, закладывая руки за спину. Монро видит его обычную усмешку, которая ничего не значит, ничего не выражает. – А значит, рано или поздно, ты получишь по заслугам.   
– Тебе не кажется, что это неумно – угрожать человеку, которому ничего не стоит тебя убить?   
– Я никогда никому не угрожаю, ты же знаешь. Это просто житейское наблюдение, – Черч пожимает плечами. – Мы оба знаем, что Управление думает о ребятах вроде тебя.  
Монро может сказать, что знает девять тысяч историй о себе и мистере Черче – историй, которые тот предпочел бы скрыть ото всех, даже от своих боссов, но в напоминаниях нет смысла, Черч отлично все понимает, помнит обо всех вещах, которые сделал сам или позволил сделать другим, а значит, в его планы едва ли входит операция с участием вооруженных морских пехотинцев и вертолетов, готовых сбросить напалм в любой момент.   
– Если ты все сказал, то, полагаю, лучше тебе уйти, пока можешь.  
– О, – Черч по-прежнему улыбается, его глаза смотрят жестко, он похож на пса, выведенного на ринг для боя, – теперь ты мне угрожаешь?  
– Разумеется. Ты ведь незваный гость. Так что катись к хренам с моей земли, пока жив, – Монро улыбается ему в ответ, видит отражение собственных оскаленных зубов в глазах Черча.  
Тот поднимает руки, делая вид, что сдается, и просто пятится прочь. Монро смотрит ему в глаза, надеясь увидеть ложь, но не видит уже ничего – солнце светит Черчу в спину, превращая его в черный силуэт, как будто вырезанный из бумаги.

*

Вечером Монро вспоминает о словах Черча, покручивает их в голове, как отчетную аудиозапись, с каждым повторением они становятся все более и более пустыми. Ненависть, зависть, угрозы – все это кажется ненастоящим, может, потому что Черч никогда и не был настоящим. А потом Монро задумывается о собственной истории, пытается вспомнить, настоящий ли он сам, но ничего не выходит, правда слишком давно перестала отличаться от лжи. Он встает из-за стола, подходит к кровати и вытаскивает из-под матраса пачку фальшивых паспортов, водительских прав, удостоверений – во всех его фотография, но в каждом новое имя, Монро заготовил их заранее как путь к отходу, только теперь он понял: такие пути его не спасут, не удастся ускользнуть с Вилены незамеченным, притворившись туристом.  
Монро щелкает зажигалкой и подносит удостоверения к оранжевому огню, который тут же жадно в них впивается. Он не сожжет, только изуродует, но этого будет достаточно.  
Вилена – его последнее пристанище, его бастион, его настоящим дом, Монро сам так выбрал, просто только сейчас смог понять это до конца.


End file.
